1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication system comprising a central processing unit and a number of N communication stations (N.gtoreq.2), in which the central processing unit and the communication stations are coupled and the central processing unit is arranged for generating a downlink signal for information transmission from the central processing unit to the stations and the central processing unit is arranged for receiving an uplink signal for information transmission from the stations to the central processing unit, and relates to a central processing unit and a communication station to be used in the communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The communication system of the type mentioned in the preamble is known from German Patent Specification 34 12 418 and is used in that document in a congress system in which the speech given by a speaker can simultaneously be translated by interpreters into one or more different languages, so that participants not having a command of the speaker's language are still able to follow the speech in a language familiar to them.
The prior-art communication system has the disadvantage of requiring many connecting cables rendering the installation very expensive. It is already known to realise a communication system by sending signals of different channels in the time or frequency-division multiplex mode through a restricted number of cables.